dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Artwork: The Exiled Prince
Throughout The Exiled Prince, the Fairytale Detective encounters many lovely works of art. Some of these are pertinent to the case at hand, depicting James and his wives, or events that befell them during or after their death and marriage. Others are merely ornamental and serve no known purpose, or perhaps they serve a purpose to be seen at a later date. The artwork is shown within each section in the order it is first encountered in the game. Images denoted with a * have been edited to improve visibility. Click on any image to view more details about the artwork depicted. Statues & Monuments Tep-frog-monument-far.png|Frog Monument|link=File:Tep-frog-monument-far.png Tep-frog-monument1.png|Frog Monument (Dirty)|link=File:Tep-frog-monument1.png Tep-frog-monument2.png|Frog Monument (Open)|link=File:Tep-frog-monument2.png Tep-prince-statue-full.png|Prince James Statue|link=File:Tep-prince-statue-full.png Tep-prince-inscription.png|Close-Up of Shield|link=File:Tep-prince-inscription.png Tep-unknown-grave-monument.png|Mysterious Gravestone|link=File:Tep-unknown-grave-monument.png Tep-guardian-statue-knight.png|Guardian Knight|link=File:Tep-guardian-statue-knight.png Tep-guardian-statue-queen.png|Guardian Queen|link=File:Tep-guardian-statue-queen.png Tep-frog-statues-at-gate.png|Frogs at Palace Gate|link=File:Tep-frog-statues-at-gate.png Tep-swan-lake-monument-full.png|Swan Lake Princess Memorial|link=File:Tep-swan-lake-monument-full.png Tep-swan-lake-statue-close.png|Swan Lake Princess Statue|link=File:Tep-swan-lake-statue-close.png Tep-black-swan-monument.png|Black Swan Statue|link=File:Tep-black-swan-monument.png Tep-white-swan-monument.png|White Swan Statue|link=File:Tep-white-swan-monument.png Tep-princesses-temple.png|Frog Princesses Temple (Full)|link=File:Tep-princesses-temple.png Mermaid temple.jpg|Princess Naida Statue|link=File:Mermaid_temple.jpg Swan temple.jpg|Swan Lake Princess Statue|link=File:Swan_temple.jpg Temple ivy.jpg|Princess Ivy Statue|link=File:Temple_ivy.jpg Snow temple.jpg|Snow White Statue|link=File:Snow_temple.jpg Cinderella temple.jpg|Agnes Koch Statue|link=File:Cinderella_temple.jpg Tep-felix-the-fish.png|Felix the Fish Statue|link=File:Tep-felix-the-fish.png Naida statue underground.jpg|Mermaid Princess Statue|link=File:Naida_statue_underground.jpg Foyer ivy.jpg|Princess Ivy Statue|link=File:Foyer_ivy.jpg Tep-statues-angel.png|Angel Statue|link=File:Tep-statues-angel.png Tep-statues-nike.png|Nike of Samothrace|link=File:Tep-statues-nike.png Tep-statues-scholar.png|Scholar Statue|link=File:Tep-statues-scholar.png Tep-seven-dwarves-display.png|Seven Dwarves Display|link=File:Tep-seven-dwarves-display.png Snow White Puppet.jpg|Snow White Puppet|link=File:Snow_White_Puppet.jpg Tep-snow-white-armor.jpg|Suit of Armor|link=File:Tep-snow-white-armor.jpg Tep-snow-white-glass-casket.jpg|Glass Casket Display|link=File:Tep-snow-white-glass-casket.jpg Tep-treasury-frog-far.jpg|Frog Prince Display|link=File:Tep-treasury-frog-far.jpg Tep-treasury-frog-close.jpg|Frog Prince Statue Close-Up|link=File:Tep-treasury-frog-close.jpg Tep-statues-prince.jpg|Prince James Statue|link=File:Tep-statues-prince.jpg Tep-golden-dedication.png|Prince James Statue|link=File:Tep-golden-dedication.png Snow james statue.jpg|Snow White and Prince James Statues|link=File:Snow james statue.jpg Sculptures & Trinkets Tep-frozen-decorated-jar.png|Ice Element Jar|link=File:Tep-frozen-decorated-jar.png Tep-frog-and-fairy-figures.png|Frog and Fairy Figures|link=File:Tep-frog-and-fairy-figures.png Tep-soldier-figure.png|Soldier Figure|link=File:Tep-soldier-figure.png Tep-dragonfly-gem.png|Dragonfly Emblem|link=File:Tep-dragonfly-gem.png Tep-skull-atop-birdcage.png|Skull and Candles|link=File:Tep-skull-atop-birdcage.png Tep-sword-in-stone.png|Sword in a Stone|link=File:Tep-sword-in-stone.png Tep-maiden-figure.png|Maiden Figure|link=File:Tep-maiden-figure.png Tep-earth-element-decorated-jar.png|Earth Element Jar|link=File:Tep-earth-element-decorated-jar.png Tep-small-figure.png|Small Prince Figure|link=File:Tep-small-figure.png Tep-royal-scepter.png|Royal Scepter|link=File:Tep-royal-scepter.png Tep-broken-ceramic-dwarf.png|Broken Dwarf|link=File:Tep-broken-ceramic-dwarf.png Tep-swan-lake-tiny-figure.png|Tiny Dancer Figure|link=File:Tep-swan-lake-tiny-figure.png Tep-moon-gem.png|Moon Gem|link=File:Tep-moon-gem.png Swan princess key.jpg|Swan Princess Key|link=File:Swan princess key.jpg Tep-tiara-platform-frog.png|Frog Prince Statuette|link=File:Tep-tiara-platform-frog.png Tep-smiling-frog-figure.png|Smiling Frog Figure|link=File:Tep-smiling-frog-figure.png Tep-gardenia-potion.png|Gardenia Potion|link=File:Tep-gardenia-potion.png Tep-marionette-display.png|Marionette Theater|link=File:Tep-marionette-display.png Tep-wind-element-jar.png|Wind Element Jar|link=File:Tep-wind-element-jar.png Tep-garden-frog-lantern.png|Frog Lantern|link=File:Tep-garden-frog-lantern.png Tep-ornate-shell.png|Giant Shell in Case|link=File:Tep-ornate-shell.png Tep-naidas-trinkets.png|Naida's Treasures|link=File:Tep-naidas-trinkets.png Tep-frog-antidote.png|Frog Antidote Potion|link=File:Tep-frog-antidote.png Tep-display-case-palace.png|Display Case with Trinkets|link=File:Tep-display-case-palace.png Tep-golden-apple.png|Golden Apple|link=File:Tep-golden-apple.png Tep-apple-door-pedestals.png|Apples on Pedestals|link=File:Tep-apple-door-pedestals.png Tep-ivy-potion.png|Ivy Potion|link=File:Tep-ivy-potion.png Tep-fire-element-jar.jpg|Fire Element Jar|link=File:Tep-fire-element-jar.jpg Tep-dancing-figure.jpg|Dancing Figures|link=File:Tep-dancing-figure.jpg Tep-stone-scholar-book.jpg|Stone Book|link=File:Tep-stone-scholar-book.jpg Tep-orchids-potion.jpg|Orchids Potion|link=File:Tep-orchids-potion.jpg Tep-miniature-castle.jpg|Castle Miniatures|link=File:Tep-miniature-castle.jpg Shoe closet key.jpg|Shoe closet key|link=File:Shoe closet key.jpg Ivy shaped key.jpg|Ivy shaped key|link=File:Ivy shaped key.jpg Snow White's diary key.jpg|Snow White's diary key|link=File:Snow White's diary key.jpg Paintings & Stained Glass Tep-swan-lake-door-portrait.png|Swan Lake Princess Door|link=File:Tep-swan-lake-door-portrait.png Tep-ship-paintings-puzzle.png|Paintings of Ships|link=File:Tep-ship-paintings-puzzle.png Tep-swan-lake-painting.png|Swan Lake Painting|link=File:Tep-swan-lake-painting.png Tep-swan-lake-princess-painting.png|Swan Lake Princess Painting|link=File:Tep-swan-lake-princess-painting.png Tep-partial-swan-painting.png|White Swan Painting|link=File:Tep-partial-swan-painting.png Tep-black-white-swans-painting.png|White and Black Swans Painting|link=File:Tep-black-white-swans-painting.png Tep-round-dancer-painting.png|Ballet Dancer Painting|link=File:Tep-round-dancer-painting.png Tep-tiny-swans-painting.png|Small Swans Painting|link=File:Tep-tiny-swans-painting.png Tep-framed-kitty-cat.png|Framed Cat Portrait|link=File:Tep-framed-kitty-cat.png Tep-little-mermaid-portrait.png|The Little Mermaid Painting|link=File:Tep-little-mermaid-portrait.png Tep-painting-open-sea.png|Open Sea Painting|link=File:Tep-painting-open-sea.png Tep-stainglass-stairs1.png|Stained Glass Male|link=File:Tep-stainglass-stairs1.png Tep-stainglass-stairs2.png|Stained Glass Female|link=File:Tep-stainglass-stairs2.png Tep-snow-white-painting1.png|Snow White Painting|link=File:Tep-snow-white-painting1.png Snow painting.jpg|Snow White Painting|link=File:Snow_painting.jpg Snow mirrors.jpg|Room of Mirrors|link=File:Snow_mirrors.jpg Snow mirror.jpg|Enchanted Mirror|link=File:Snow_mirror.jpg Tep-cinderella-door-portrait.jpg|Agnes Koch Portrait|link=File:Tep-cinderella-door-portrait.jpg Tep-painting-in-treasury.jpg|Princess Ivy Portrait|link=File:Tep-painting-in-treasury.jpg Snow james portrait.jpg|Prince James and Snow White portrait|link=File:Snow james portrait.jpg Stepmother painting.jpg|Evil Stepmother portrait|link=File:Stepmother painting.jpg Snow normal portrait.jpg|Snow White portrait*|link=File:Snow normal portrait.jpg Snow queen portrait.jpg|Snow Queen portrait*|link=File:Snow queen portrait.jpg Scene40 ivy.jpg|Ivy Green|link=File:Scene40_ivy.jpg Agnes kisses james.jpg|Agnes Koch|link=File:Agnes_kisses_james.jpg Swan kisses james.jpg|Princess Odette|link=File:Swan_kisses_james.jpg Naida kisses james.jpg|Princess Naida|link=File:Naida_kisses_james.jpg Carvings & Reliefs Tep-stone-emblem.png|Stone Emblem|link=File:Tep-stone-emblem.png Tep-gate-with-emblem.png|Stone Emblem in Gate|link=File:Tep-gate-with-emblem.png Tep-frog-its-a-trap.png|Frog Engraved Trap Door|link=File:Tep-frog-its-a-trap.png Tep-frog-carving-puzzle-box.png|Frog Prince Puzzle Box|link=File:Tep-frog-carving-puzzle-box.png Tep-rose-emblem.png|Rose Token|link=File:Tep-rose-emblem.png Tep-frog-with-gold-crown.png|Frog Prince Door Engraving|link=File:Tep-frog-with-gold-crown.png Tep-swan-lake-door-engravings.png|Swan Lake Door Engravings|link=File:Tep-swan-lake-door-engravings.png Tep-snow-white-door-carving.png|Snow White Carved Portrait|link=File:Tep-snow-white-door-carving.png Tep-demeter-fish-puzzle.png|Demeter Figural Relief|link=File:Tep-demeter-fish-puzzle.png Tep-bird-carving-puzzle.png|Eagle Emblem|link=File:Tep-bird-carving-puzzle.png Tep-tiara-emblem-snow.png|Snow White Tiara Emblem|link=File:Tep-tiara-emblem-snow.png Tep-tiara-emblem-naida.png|Princess Naida Tiara Emblem|link=File:Tep-tiara-emblem-naida.png Tep-tiara-emblem-ivy.png|Princess Ivy Tiara Emblem|link=File:Tep-tiara-emblem-ivy.png Tep-tiara-emblem-agnes.png|Agnes Koch Tiara Emblem|link=File:Tep-tiara-emblem-agnes.png Tep-tiara-emblem-swan.png|Swan Lake Princess Tiara Emblem|link=File:Tep-tiara-emblem-swan.png Tep-shield-emblem.png|Shield Emblem Crest|link=File:Tep-shield-emblem.png Tep-gold-marionette-carving.png|Marionette Theater Carving|link=File:Tep-gold-marionette-carving.png Tep-woman-cameo.png|Small Cameo|link=File:Tep-woman-cameo.png Tep-hieroglyph.png|Hieroglyphic Tablet|link=File:Tep-hieroglyph.png Tep-hieroglyph-close.png|Hieroglyphic Tablet Close-Up|link=File:Tep-hieroglyph-close.png Tep-plant-emblem.png|Plant Emblem|link=File:Tep-plant-emblem.png Tep-mermaid-dock-sign.png|Mermaid Dock Sign|link=File:Tep-mermaid-dock-sign.png Tep-mermaid-pier-relief.png|Mermaid Princess Relief|link=File:Tep-mermaid-pier-relief.png Tep-sun-moon-emblem.png|Sun and Moon Disc|link=File:Tep-sun-moon-emblem.png Tep-mermaid-shrine-entrance.png|Shell in Floor Relief|link=File:Tep-mermaid-shrine-entrance.png Tep-mermaid-floor-medallion.png|Mermaid Floor Medallion|link=File:Tep-mermaid-floor-medallion.png Tep-greek-wall-carving.png|Grecian Wall Design|link=File:Tep-greek-wall-carving.png Tep-palace-gate-lock.png|Palace Gate Crest|link=File:Tep-palace-gate-lock.png Tep-frog-floor-medallion.png|Frog Floor Medallion|link=File:Tep-frog-floor-medallion.png Tep-full-female-relief.jpg|Wall Relief|link=File:Tep-full-female-relief.jpg Tep-close-up-female-relief.jpg|Wall Relief (Close-Up)|link=File:Tep-close-up-female-relief.jpg Tep-knight-shield.jpg|Knight Statue's Shield|link=File:Tep-knight-shield.jpg Snowflake emblem.jpg Banners & Tapestries Tep-swan-lake-tapestry-rug.png|Giant Swan Rug|link=File:Tep-swan-lake-tapestry-rug.png Tep-tapestry-rug-swans.png|Smaller Swan Rug|link=File:Tep-tapestry-rug-swans.png Category:Reference Category:Archives Category:Artwork Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair